A Test of Love
by greysanatomylover
Summary: Things are going great with Derek and Meredith. At least that is what Derek thought. But when Meredith told Derek she needed space from him because she needed to sort things out in her life. Can A Test of Love keep them together. Or will Derek walk away.
1. Chapter 1: Just Need Time

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 1: **_Just Need Time_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

Derek Shepard has finally made his way to the top. He is the new chief at Seattle Grace Hospital. He was so excited when he got the news that he couldn't wait to start. As he was settling in on his first day as chief he heard a familiar voice at his door.

"Hey Dr. Shepherd ," the girl said

He looked up from his desk and saw her. The girl he loved with all his heart.

"Hey." Derek said with a big grin on his face.

"So how does it feel to be the new chief?" Meredith said.

"It feels great."

"Well that's good."

Derek walked towards where Meredith was and gave her a kiss on the lips. But instead of going for the kiss she pulled away. Derek gave her a weird look.

"What's wrong?" Derek said.

"Nothing, its just…never mind."

"Its just what Meredith? I thought we were going to get back to the way things were." Derek said angrily.

"I want to Derek, I really do. But I just have a lot going on in my life right now and I have a lot to think about. I love you Derek with all my heart. But if you love me, you will understand and just give me time. I just need time that's all."

When Derek heard that he took a deep breath and told Meredith that he loved her and will give her the space she needs. He knew that she was going through a lot since she almost drowned and her mom died from a heart attack. He knew that she just needed time. If that's what she needed he will give it to her. He knew that she will come back to him when she was ready.

"Thank you for understanding Derek. This really shows that you love me."

He did love Meredith and he was going to make sure that she would have all the space she needed. He wanted her to get things right in her life if that meant getting things right without him.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Much Space

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 2: **_Too Much Space_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

**Meredith Voice Over: **There are times in peoples lives when they need space. Space from there family and friends. Space from there job or even space from the one they truly love. But there is space and then too much space. The too much space can be the space that tears too people in love away from each other.

"Meredith…Meredith…MEREDITH.." Christina yelled.

"WHAT?" Meredith jumped.

"What's going on? You have been spacing out for a week now."

"I have? I haven't really noticed."

"Sure you haven't."

"I haven't." Meredith said annoyed.

"Seriously. What is going on?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"UH. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know." Christina said.

"Fine I will tell you. But don't judge until I finish."

"What makes you think I am going to judge." Christina said.

"Christina! It's you."

"True."

"Okay here it goes."

Meredith told Christina how she wanted space from Derek so she could figure things out in her life. She needed some space from him right now. He was giving it to her.

"…I just think he is giving me too much space. He hardly talks to me anymore. I wanted space from him. But not this much. I miss him."

"Okay as your person. I am here for you. Go talk to him. He might just surprise you."

"Wow Christina that was nice."

"It was my best supportive friend talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and Meredith was confused as ever. She wanted to talk to Derek. She missed him so much. But she still wanted her space. She had a lot of things to sort out and she didn't want to hurt Derek. If Derek really loved her, he will come back to her. Even though he was giving her a lot of space. It was the kind of guy Derek was and she knew it. At least she thought she knew.

"Hey Meredith."

"Derek…ummm hey." Meredith said jumping back to reality .

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Trying to figure things out." she said looking confused as to why Derek is talking to her now.

"Well that's good."

"Ummm Derek? What made you come talk to me today? You have avoided me all week. What's different about today?"

"Christina told me what you told her and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm fine. You didn't need to come and check on me because Christina told you to. I want you to come check on me because you want to. Not because you have to. " she said angrily.

"Look I just thought…."

"You just thought what? You thought you would come and check on me because you felt sorry. You know what Derek just leave me alone." Meredith said.

Meredith got up and stormed off. She was so mad at Derek. Of course she wanted him to come to her but not because someone told him to. She just wanted him to come to her because he wanted to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work was over and Meredith was tired. All she wanted to do was go home and get her mind off of what happen today. This too much space between Derek and Meredith was tearing them apart. Maybe she needed him more then she thought she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review my First Two Chapters**

**I Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry Please Forgive Me

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 3: **_I'm Sorry. Please Forgive Me._

**Category: **_Romance/Drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

**"**Good Morning Meredith."

"Good Morning Izzie." Meredith said exhausted

"Didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Izzie said.

"No I didn't. I was up most of the night thinking about how I got so mad at Derek yesterday."

"I made some coffee and baked biscuits if you want some."

"Thanks Izz." Meredith said taking the coffee and biscuit from her hands.

Meredith was feeling bad from getting so mad at Derek yesterday. She couldn't believe she yelled at him. He was only trying to help. She had to apologize and fast. She only hopes that he will forgive her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The interns were getting ready in the locker room. When Bailey came in to tell them some news.

"Okay where are my suck up interns."

"Were right here." They all said.

"Good. Now listen up. The hospital is crazy. There has been a huge car accident. Six cars have hit each other and it doesn't look good. There are going to be a lot of surgeries today. So I need all of ya'll focused. Do you understand?"

"This is going to be a great day." Christina said.

"Dr. Bailey can I scrub in on one of the surgeries?" Christina said.

"If she gets to scrub in then I want to scrub in." Alex said.

"If he scrubs in then I want to." George said.

"If he scrubs in-."

"QUIET." Bailey yelled.

"You all will be able to scrub in. Now stop sucking up." Bailey said.

"Karev, Stevens, O'Malley. Your with Dr. Burke.

"Grey, Yang your with Dr. Shepherd."

"Now all of you go before I change my mind and send you all to the pit." Bailey said annoyed.

"Meredith this is going to be so awesome. We get to scrub in. How awesome is that."

"Yeah awesome. Christina you are seriously a surgery junkie."

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Shepherd your two interns are here." Meredith said.

"OOO ummm…right okay."

"Yang?"

"Yes. Dr. Shepherd."

"Do you have a report for me?"

"Ummm. Yeah." Christina said looking at Meredith.

"Jack Matthews, 26, Minor injuries on the outside. Not sure if there is any internal problems."

"Then what do we do?"

"MRI, CT to make sure he is okay."

"Okay good Dr. Yang. You got the case. Prep him."

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd. What do you want me to do?" Meredith said confused.

"Well since I only need one intern on this case and I have the intern I need. So you can go ask Bailey for another assignment." Dr. Shepherd snapped.

"Gosh what the heck is your problem Derek." Meredith said angrily

"Dr. Grey this isn't the place to have this discussion." Derek said.

"I don't care. I want to know what your problem is." She snapped.

"Excuse me Mr. Matthews." Derek said.

Derek pulled Meredith into the stair case with anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe Meredith would embarrass him like that.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Derek said angrily.

"I just want to know why you didn't assign me the case or at least let me help with the case."

"You wanted your space so I was giving it to you and not letting you help." He said.

"That's what you wanted right Meredith?"

"About that. Look -"

Before Meredith could finish what she wanted to say. Derek's pager went off.

"Look Dr. Grey. I got to go. We are going to have to finish this later. I don't have time for this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You paged Dr. Yang?"

"Yeah. Ummm. Dr. Shepherd his CT scans are bad. Look at this."

"Wow they are. Well Dr. Yang what do you see?"

"He has really bad head injuries from the car accident. These kind of head injuries you don't see all the time."

"That's correct Dr. Yang. Then what do we do?"

"We need to get him out of the CT fast and get him into surgery."

"That's correct. Get him prep and I will meet you in the OR room."

"Okay Dr. Shepherd."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Meredith."

"Oh hey George." Meredith said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong. You seem a little down." George said

"I am George. I think I might of ruined my relationship with Derek."

"Why do you say that?"

So Meredith went on to tell George what she is going through and how she thinks her relationship with Derek could be over.

"…Well have you tried talking to him. Maybe apologizing to him." George said with concern.

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt. But he want make time. So I can't talk to him."

"Make time for him."

"What do you mean?" Meredith said.

"He has to check his phone sometime today doesn't he?" George said with a grin.

"He does. Thanks George you just gave me an idea."

"No problem."

"I'll talk to you later George." Meredith said.

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith took George's advice and called Derek. If he want talk to her while they are at work then she will call him and leave a message. She had to fix things. She missed him. Meredith called Derek and left a message:

_"Derek. Hey this is Meredith. Look I know you don't want to talk to me and that is okay. But I have to say this to you. Look I shouldn't have asked you to stay away when I was going through something. I needed you more then ever. I also never meant to embarrass you. I was just hurt that you were treating me that way. Look I know you are probably mad at me right now and I would be mad at me to. But I just want to say that I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

She really hoped Derek would forgive her. She needed him. She needed him to be there for her. She couldn't do it by herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this is my 3rd Chapter.**

**I hoped you liked it**

**Please Reivew**

**I promise there will be some happy sences between Meredith and Derek.**

**Chapter 4- coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4: The Message

**So it took me a while to get done with chapter 4. But I finally finished it**

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 4: **_The Message_

**Category: **_romance/drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

Its been a week since Meredith left a message on Derek's phone and he still was acting the same. She didn't understand why he was acting this way. It wasn't like him. She didn't know what else to do.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Meredith. So did you take my advice and call Derek?" George said sitting down next to her at the lunch table.

"Actually George, I did."

"So what happened?" George said curious

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Meredith said.

"He acted like nothing had happened. Its just so confusing. I apologize to him and then he goes and acts like this."

"I don't know what else to do George." Mer said with pleading eyes.

"I can try talking to him if you want me to." George said.

"Uh would you George? He want talk to me." Meredith said.

"I would be happy to." George said.

"Thank you so much George."

"No problem."

Just them Meredith's pager went off.

"George I got to go. But thanks for listening and helping me out."

"No problem."

In a flash Meredith was gone down the hall to go find out what needed to be done.

"You paged Dr. Bailey?" Meredith said out of breath.

"Yes I did ummm Dr. Burke needs an intern and he asked for you. "

"Why?" Meredith said confused.

"I don't know why. What do I look like a reporter ?" Bailey said.

"No. But-"

"No buts just go see what he wants." She said annoyed.

"Okay."

When Meredith reached the room where Bailey told her to go. She got a surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Meredith." Christina, Izzie, George, and Alex yelled.

"Wait I thought Dr. Burke paged me."

"He did. He was doing it for us."

"Oh gotcha. Good plan." Meredith said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I forgot it was my birthday. I have been so busy."

As Meredith looked around the room she saw all of her friends. But she didn't see the one person she was looking for. Derek. Had he forgotten it was her birthday?

"What's wrong Mer?" Christina said.

"Nothing I'm just surprised that's all." She said.

"Okay…well come on blow out your candles."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was over and everyone was heading back to work. Meredith was heading down the hall when she saw George talking to Derek. She hid in the closest room. So she wouldn't be seen.

"What can I do for you Dr. O'Malley?" Derek said.

"Well for starters you can tell me why you are treating Meredith the way you are?" George said with a fragile tone.

"Dr. O'Malley that is none of your business." Derek said.

"Well I know sir. But I just don't get why you are treating Meredith the way you are. After she left you a message apologizing." George said trying to sound bold.

"What message?" Derek said confused.

"The message on your phone." George said.

"Ahh my phone. I lost it. I had it yesterday during one of my surgeries and then it disappeared." Derek said.

"Well have you found it yet?

"No actually I haven't. But when I do I will check my phone." Derek said.

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd."

"Don't thank me."

"Oh Dr. Shepherd when you find your phone really listen to the message from Meredith. She really means what she says in the message." George said.

"I will."

George felt better after helping Meredith out. They were really close friends and he hated seeing her like this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was in the locker room changing after a hard day when Derek walked in.

"Meredith."

Meredith turned around in a rush when she heard his voice.

"Derek. Hey."

"Hey." He said with his gorgeous smile.

"I got your message. It was nice. You really sounded like you meant it." Derek said.

"I did mean it and I still do. I miss you Derek. You are all that I have left. I should have never told you to stay away when I needed space. I just didn't want to hurt you with my crazy life." Meredith said.

"Meredith you could never hurt me. I love you and want to be there for you. You need as much love and support as you can get. I want to be the person to help you with that." Derek said with compassion.

"I want you to be that person. So Derek will you forgive me and give me another chance?" Meredith said in a innocent voice.

"I already have." Derek said with a smile.

Derek went towards her and kissed her passionately. This time she went for the kiss. She was so happy to have Derek back in her life and she wasn't going to let him go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked Chapter 4**

**I promise the next chapter will have happy merder scenes**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 5- coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5: The Waiting Suprise

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 5: **_The Waiting Surprise_

**Category: **_romance/drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

Meredith was so glad that Derek gave her a second chance. It made her feel alive and happy. Just knowing that he was there made her feel better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you two love birds." Izzie said as Derek and Meredith were walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Iz." Meredith said

"Hey Dr. Stevens." Derek said.

"Izzie where is George at? He hasn't been home in the past two nights." Meredith said.

"He's been at Callie's." Izzie said in a smirk tone.

"Oh that would explain it. Izzie why can't you be happy for George. He has finally found someone?" Meredith said with concern.

"Because George could do SO much better. She is not right for him." Izzie said.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"I hate to interrupt this conversation but Meredith I have to get to the hospital. Before I go I want to give you something." Derek said.

"Okay. What is it. What is it?" Meredith said excited.

"I know its kinda late. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"Oh my gosh Derek thank you. I thought you had forgotten my birthday."

"I could never forget your birthday."

"Go ahead open it." Derek said excited.

As Meredith opened her present. Her eyes widen with aw. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Derek its gorgeous. I have never seen nothing more elegant then this." she said with a smile.

Derek gave her a blue ball gown. The ball gown was long and strapless with rhinestones around the neck line. It was like a fairy tale dress so beautiful and grand. Meredith couldn't take her eyes off the dress. She was speechless.

"Dang Dr. Shepherd. That is one nice dress. You went all out." Izzie said.

"I know she deserves it. She has been through a lot lately." Derek said while looking at Meredith.

"Meredith…earth to Meredith." Derek said.

Meredith jumped back to reality," Derek I can't believe you gave me this beautiful ball gown."

"You deserved it. I thought it would be a nice first part of your birthday present from me."

"There is a second part?" Meredith said with excitement.

"Yep there is. Its all in this card." Derek said.

"Look Mer. I have to get to the hospital. I have two surgeries this morning. So I will see you later then." Derek said kissing Meredith on the forehead.

"Read that card and meet me where the card says to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Meredith could say anything Derek was gone. What she didn't know was Derek had a big surprise for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was short. Sorry about that.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 6- coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6: Together and In Love

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 6: **_Together and in Love_

**Category: **_romance/drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

It was 10:30 pm and Meredith was heading to the dock to meet Derek for the other part of her birthday present from him. She couldn't wait to see what her present was.

"I wonder what my present is?" Meredith thought to herself as she lifted up her ball gown so mud wouldn't get on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Derek was making sure everything was in place for Meredith's surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Meredith was heading up the stairs to the dock. She stopped and looked at Derek. He looked so different when he was out of his hospital clothes. Meredith continued her way up the stairs and walked towards Derek.

"Hey gorgeous." Derek said to Meredith.

"Hey yourself. You look really hot." Meredith said with a low laugh.

"Why thank you." Derek said kissing her on the lips.

"So where is my other birthday present at."

"It's right this way."

Derek took Meredith hand and led her to her surprise. Which she thought was a birthday present.

"Close your eyes." Derek said

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Okay fine."

"Take my hand and walk this way. No peaking though." Derek said.

"Okay open your eyes."

"I'm looking at water." Meredith said confused.

"I know. Wait for it."

"Am I waiting for a big wave splash or something. " Meredith said joking

"No just wait for it."

Meredith eyes widened when she saw a ferry boat come upstream.

"Is that for me?"

"Yep it is. SURPRISE!" Derek said

"OH MY GOSH Derek thank you. You didn't have to go all out. But thank you."

"Its no problem. I would do anything for you Meredith. I love you." Derek said.

"I love you to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Meredith a boarded the ferry to celebrate Meredith's birthday. They talked for hours and hours. Looking into each other eyes. Tuning out the whole world. It was just Derek and Meredith. Together and in love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another short one.**

**I promise my next ones want be this short.**

**Please Review. I love Reviews.**

**and if you have any ideas for a chapter. Just let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Chapter 7- coming soon**


	7. Chapter 7: A Bad Memory part 1

**Sorry this took forever. But I have been sick and haven't felt like writing. But I am better now and just got finished with Chapter 7. I promise I want keep updating one chapter at a time. School is getting ready to start so I might not update as often. But I will and I promise It will be more then one chapter. So please don't give up on me. I still getting use to all this. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 7: **_A Bad Memory part 1._

**Category: **_romance/drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

**Derek Voice Over: **Ever have those people in your lives that you try to forget because they were a bad memory. But then they come back into your life and change everything. Most of the time for the bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Derek asked kissing Meredith on the forehead.

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought we could go out tonight. Say a romantic dinner at a French restaurant and a movie afterwards."

"Hey I like the sound of that. I am all up for it." Meredith said with a smile.

"Great. So I will pick you up after your shift is over."

"Okay."

"Okay." Derek gave Meredith a kiss and went back to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yang, Grey. You with Dr. Burke today. He has a surgery today and you need to get the patient prep and ready for his surgery." Dr. Bailey said.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey." Christina said with joy.

"Dr. Bailey what room is the patient in?" Meredith asked.

"He is in room 2432."

"Okay."

"Karev, O'Malley, Stevens. Your with Dr. Shepherd today. Now go."

The interns were off to do what they were told.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3 p.m. and the interns were sitting at the lunch table talking when the chief came up to them.

"Dr. Yang, Dr. Karev, Dr. Grey, Dr. O'Malley, and Dr. Stevens. I have some important news. There is a group of magazine reporters coming to the hospital to see what the interns at Seattle Grace do. They choose ya'll five. So I really need ya'll to not stir anything up. I know how ya'll can be."

"How long are they going to be here Dr. Webber." Alex asked.

"For two days. So just go about your business and do what you do everyday. Just please try to stay out of trouble." The chief said worried.

"Don't worry Dr. Webber we will behave." Meredith said.

"Thank you. Okay you can go back to talking now."

The chief was gone and the interns were curious to see who these magazine reporters were and what they are writing about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was filling out charts when someone called out her name.

"Well if it isn't Meredith Grey." the mysterious person said.

Meredith turned around slowly. She thought she recognized the voice. But wasn't sure until she saw him.

"Drake! Is that you?" Meredith said with a high pitch tone.

"Yes its me. I can't believe you would forget your own boyfriend. " Drake said and then kissed Meredith on the lips.

Meredith pulled away from Drake. She couldn't believe that he was back in her life. She didn't need this right now.

"Drake why are you here?" Meredith said angrily.

"I'm here to see you." Drake said.

"He's here to see who." Derek said coming up to Meredith.

This wasn't good. Before Meredith could answer Drake came right out and said it.

"She is here to see me. I'm here boyfriend. The name is Drake." Drake answered holding his hand out waiting for a hand shake.

"Boyfriend!" Derek said curious looking at Meredith.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this a two part Chapter.**

**So I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Now I know some of you want happy merder sences. This chapter has some.**

**But in my next few chapters there isn't going to be as much. **

**I have to keep my story intersting. But there will be some happy merder sences soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I love Reviews. It lets me know if I should keep doing this.**

**More chapters coming soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Bad Memory part 2

**Wow. So it has been a while since I have updated. I am soo sorry about that. My life has been kind of busy. But I was able today to find time and update. I have been so exicted about how my story is going and I have some ideas of how I want it to go. I hope you read this and like it. PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews. That let me know if I should keep doing this. ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 8: **_A Bad Memory Part 2_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

**(Scene picks back up from Derek, Drake, and Meredith together.) **

"He is not my boyfriend." Meredith said hoping Derek would believe her.

"If he is not your boyfriend then why did he say he was." Derek asked with concern.

"Because he th-" Meredith was interrupted by Drake.

"Because I am her boyfriend and I have been." Drake said with a smile.

"Drake would you shut up. You are not my boyfriend. You have never been my boyfriend. Derek look I don't know what you are thinking right now and I hope its not that you think Drake is my boyfriend. If you are thinking that please don't its not true." Meredith said crying out to Derek.

"Good speech mer. But I don't think your so called boyfriend is going to buy it." Drake whispered to Meredith.

"Derek your not saying anything. Say something. Please say something."

"I need to think." Derek said.

Derek walked away leaving Meredith standing there confuse. Did Derek not believe her? Why did he need to think? What was there to think about? It's simple there is and has never been a thing between her and Drake. Drake knew it but didn't want to believe it.

"Well your boyfriend seems nice." Derek said sarcastic.

Meredith turned to him with an angry look. She was not in a good mood and wanted to yell at Drake. But she did the next best thing.

"Look you little stuck up immature person. Why in the heck are you back in my life? I thought after med school was over I had seen the last of you. But I guess not. NO. You have to show up where I work and make the guy that I am so in love with mad at me because he thinks I have you as my boyfriend. We both know that is not true. So now I have to go find Derek and try to work this out. I need him right now more than ever. I don't need you here. So the best thing for you to do is turn around and go back home." Meredith said angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith felt better after saying that to Drake. She looked at Drake gave him a sarcastic smile and ran off to find Derek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith found Derek sitting outside thinking. She went up to him and touched his shoulder gently. He looked up to her and motioned for her to sit down.

"Hey." Meredith said silently

"Hey." Derek said.

"Look I know you said you had to think about things. But please hear me out. I met Drake in med school and we became really close friends. We went out a few times but not as a couple. As friends. Then our last year of med school Drake started to have feelings for me. But I had no intentions to fall for him and I told him that. Of course he got mad at me. He said that he couldn't believe I would do this to him. He started yelling at me and everything. So after graduation from med school was over. I got way from him for what I thought was forever. But then he shows back up. Derek , Drake is not a nice person. He loves to manipulate people. That is what he did to you. But I told him off. I told him that I had to fix things with the man I am in love with."

Meredith paused and look at Derek. Derek looked back at Meredith and smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Meredith, I am so sorry that Drake put you through all that. I am sorry that I ever doubted. Please forgive me. I love you Meredith Grey and I am going to keep you safe."

Derek leaned in a gave Meredith a passionate kiss. She kissed him back with all that she had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Derek Voice Over: **Like I said those people you try to forget seem to stick around and never leave. But there is always that one person that will keep you safe.

_**Scene Ends: **__(Derek and Meredith sitting on the bench together laughing.)_

_(Drake talking on the phone. Last words he says on the phone: "She has to be mine. I love her.")_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hope you liked this 2 part chapter. **

**I know it took me forever to put the next part up here. **

**Sorry about that.**

**I will try to not wait so long to put this up.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 9- Coming Soon. I promise :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Baby, I Love You

**Okay, So I know it has been forever since I have updated and I apologize. I have been really busy with school and homework. So I wasn't able to find time to update until today. So once again I am sorry and I hope you still read my story and review. It would mean alot. ENJOY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 9: **_Baby, I love you_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

**Meredith Voice Over: **You don't really realize how short life really is. Until you are taken away from the ones you love that you might never see again.

**(Meredith standing at the nurse station filling out charts. When Derek walks up.)**

"Meredith." Derek said walking up to Meredith.

"Hey." Meredith smiled

"So do you have anything planned tonight."

"No. Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"Really." Meredith said smiling.

"Yes. So what do you say?"

"I say absolutely."

"Great. I will pick you up around 8 or so."

"Great. Can't wait." Meredith said

"Hey I would love to stay and chat, but I have a surgery to get to. So I will see you tonight."

"Okay. See you tonight."

Derek kissed Meredith and headed off to his surgery. What he didn't know was that was the last time he would see Meredith that day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:45 and Meredith was getting ready for her big date with Derek. Izzie and George were still at the hospital pulling an all nighter. So Meredith had the whole house to herself. As she was getting ready the doorbell rang and Meredith jumped.

"That can't be Derek now. He's early." Meredith said to herself.

She ran downstairs opened the door and was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Drake what the heck are you doing here. I thought I told you to leave me and my friends alone."

"You did. But I just can't help it I had to come back. I missed you." Drake smirked.

"Aren't you going to let me in baby."

"Don't call me baby. I am not your baby and no you can't come in. You can turn around and walk away." Mer said angrily.

"Sorry baby. I can't do that. I just can't draw myself away from you Meredith. I love you."

"Oh my gosh. Now that is funny. That is really funny Drake."

Now Drake started to get mad. His plan wasn't working the way he wanted it to. So he had to go to plan B.

"I'm glad I crack you up. Can I please come in. I said please. " Drake said sarcastically.

"What part of NO YOU CAN'T COME IN don't you seem to understand Drake."

"Now look. You are going to let me in or I will force my way in you chose." Drake said angrily.

Before Mer could answer Drake forced his way in knocked Meredith out with chloroform and put her in his car. He drove away like nothing ever happened.

"I've got you now my love. Your not going anywhere. Because baby, I love you." Drake smiled as he drove down the road.

**Meredith Voice Over: **So here is what I'm getting at. You don't realize how short life is. Until it flashes before your eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you liked the story**

**Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 10- Coming Soon. I have it written I just have to type it**.


	10. Chapter 10: The Kidnapping

**So here is Chapter 10. I really hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Actually I hoped you enjoyed my story so far. Well Enjoy this Chapter and please review.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: ****A Test of Love**

**Chapter 10: **_The Kidnapping_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama_

**By: greysanatomylover**

**(Scene picks back up with Derek knocking on Meredith's door.)**

"Meredith, MEREDITH are you in there." Derek yells loudly as he bangs on the door.

Finally Derek turns the door knob, realizing that it is unlocked and walks in. He looks around the living room to see if Mer was in there. He continues yelling her name. But hears no answer. He realizes something isn't right. So he walks upstairs to see if there is anything wrong. When he can't find Meredith he begins to get worried. He knew Meredith would not just break off their date without calling first. And she surely wouldn't leave the door unlock if no one isn't there. So Derek runs down the stairs and back to the hospital to see if Izzie or George knew where she is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Meredith starts to wake up and realizes she is in a dark basement. She begins to scream.

"HELP, HELP, HELP. Let me out. HELP."

"Ahh your awake. Great." Drake smiled coming into the light.

"Drake where the heck am I." Meredith demanded.

"Your in the basement of our home Mer."

"What do you mean OUR home."

"I have a home and the last time I checked it was not with you." Mer said angrily.

"Well baby things change. Since you wouldn't leave that doc and come back to me. I thought I would take it into my own hands."

"Look Drake if you dare hurt Derek I will make sure your life is a living hell."

"Oh don't get yourself bent out of shape. I'm not going to hurt your precious little Doctor. All I want is you and this time I am not letting you go." Drake said.

Meredith looked at him angrily "You know something Drake you're a creep."

"Thanks babe I'm glad you think so."

"I thought I told you not to call me that. Now please let me go. Untie me you creep."

"See I can't do that. If I unite you then your going to leave. Then if you do that. The next time I catch you it is not going to be pretty." Drake smiled.

"So you really expect me to stay in this dark, cold, dirty basement."

"Yep. But don't worry I'll feed you and come visit you say every 5 hours."

"Oh thanks. Don't hurt yourself." Mer said sarcastically.

Now this made Drake mad.

"Look you little jerk. You don't know who you are messing with. I would advise you to shut your mouth. Or you will pay for the consequences." Drake said angrily.

"Right Drake. You wouldn't hurt a fly." Mer said not realizing what Drake was about to do.

"You just don't know when to stop." Drake said.

Before Meredith could say anything Drake started hitting her. The more she yelled for him to stop. The harder he kept hitting her. The next thing she knew Drake was done hitting her. He through her back down on the floor and walked out like nothing ever happened. Meredith began to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Seattle Grace, Derek was running through the lobby and up the stairs in search of Izzie and George. When he found them he asked if Meredith was there. They said that she has been gone since her shift ended.

"I thought the two of you had a date tonight." George said.

"We do." Derek said trying to catch his breath.

"Then why would you think she would be here and not at home getting ready." Izzie said.

"That's the thing. She isn't at home." Derek said.

Then he went into detail about arriving at Meredith's house and finding her not there.

"That's odd Dr. Shepherd. Mer doesn't usually leave the home door unlock. And if she was going to break a date off she would have called. But all Mer could talk about was the date you two had tonight. She was really excited about trying to make ya'lls relationship work again." George said.

"Do you think Mer could have-." Izzie said cutting herself off before finishing that sentence.

"Could have what?" Derek said looking at Izzie with a stern look.

"It's nothing. Forget what I said Dr. Shepherd." Izzie said. Hoping Derek would forget it.

"NO. Dr. Stevens I'm not going to forget it. This is the women I love and if you have any idea at all of where she is at. Then tell me and tell me now.

"Okay. Okay. Maybe she could have been kidnapped." Izzie said with tears forming in her eyes.

"KIDNAPPED. No that can't be what happened to her. It just can't be. " Derek said angrily.

"But Dr. Shepherd it all fits. You said she wasn't at home, the door was unlock and her car was there. What else could have happened." Izzie said crying.

After a long pause from Derek. He gets this look in his eyes.

"I know where she is at…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it**

**Please Review!!**

**Chapter 11- coming soon**


End file.
